1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carpenter levels and more particularly pertains to means which may be used to illuminate the bubble vials thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighted bubble vials in carpenter levels is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of such illumination are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Such devices have been built into the levels as a component thereof, requiring the purchase of a complicated level. Instances of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,978; 5,025,567; 5,020,232; 4,912,854; 4,876,798; 4,407,075; and Des. 269,255.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being added to any existing carpenter's level without requiring the purchase of a new and complicated level and in case of malfunction, allowing replacement of the illuminating unit only.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved carpenter's level illuminating systems which can be economically added to existing levels. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.